Theft deterrent systems for the home have become an increasingly important business. When armed, the systems produce a silent and/or audible alarm after intrusion is detected. Typical home alarm systems can also include various motion detectors throughout the home that can be armed when no one is at home.
While such systems are generally adequate, thieves could remove appliances before appropriate security personnel arrive in response to an alarm.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an extra degree of theft deterrent for home appliances such as TVs, DVDs, and computer equipment.
In the automotive industry, automobile electronic equipment (e.g., car stereos) can include circuitry that disables the equipment when the equipment is disconnected from its power source, and then re-enables the equipment when an appropriate code is entered. Use of such a technique for home appliances would not be practical due to power grid electrical failures or merely the need to unplug the appliance for various reasons.